


自扰

by kelemeiqile



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelemeiqile/pseuds/kelemeiqile





	自扰

《自扰》by可乐没气了  
楚轩一把抱着洛云抒冲进起居室，将其整个人扔在床上，没等洛云抒反应过来，他便俯下身来，开始不紧不慢地解起洛云抒的层层衣物来。  
“你干什么!”  
洛云抒刚伸出手打算反抗，楚轩却眼疾手快地一把握住他的手腕，随后他将洛云抒的食指含在口中，一点一点地细细地咬住，而另一只脱着洛云抒衣衫的手，却又忙不迭地没有停下动作。  
洛云抒被他咬得不是滋味，脸上也渐渐泛出绯红，他急忙瞥过脸，不想让爱人看到自己现在的这幅神态。  
楚轩看着他害羞的样子，倏然一笑，很快便放下了洛云抒的手臂，紧接着他强势地捏住了洛云抒的下巴，似乎就想让他正视自己的情欲。  
“哥哥你真好看。”  
楚轩的神色依旧如平常一般自然，没有半分异样，洛云抒甚至觉得，如果此刻给楚轩倒一杯酒，他也能十分优雅的一饮而尽。  
楚轩痴痴地看着他，洛云抒不知道他接下来会干什么，只能拼命挣扎，而后，楚轩闭上眼，深深地吻了下去，这次的吻却不似平时那般的小心翼翼与温柔，他仿佛带着目的性一般，一点点撬开了洛云抒的牙关，然后他狠狠咬住了洛云抒柔软的唇瓣，疼得洛云抒突然“呜”的一下叫出声来后，楚轩才将自己与他的双唇分离开。  
他一只手安抚住躁动不安的洛云抒，一只手则渐渐往下游走。  
在明亮的烛光之中，洛云抒瞪大眼，看着两人唇边拉出的津液，此刻正在散发出银色的光亮，看上去淫靡极了，让他觉得这一切都不真实。  
等到洛云抒再次反应过来时，自己的下半身此刻也依然被楚轩全部扒光，一双白皙修长的一双腿此刻正暴露在空气里，而在楚轩眼中，这便是最上等的食物，让他瞬间食欲大开。  
楚轩亲了亲洛云抒的眉间，柔声说道：“哥哥，乖。”  
“你要干什么?”洛云抒夹紧了双腿，一眨不眨地望着他。  
楚轩则没有继续理会，而是慢慢在他身边站了起来，然后蹲在了洛云抒的大腿边上，按住他的膝盖骨，缓慢而用力地将其缓缓分开。  
他的力气实在太大了，洛云抒想要闭合，却使不上劲，只能绝望地看着他一点点拨开自己的大腿，随后，只听一声清脆的弹指，楚轩头上的红线瞬间就成了一条游走的小蛇，在半空之中飞舞了几圈之后，灵巧地绕在了洛云抒的脚腕之上，将他的一条腿绑在了榻上。  
好了，现在双腿是真的合不拢了。  
洛云抒微微叹息一声，就在那瞬间——  
“啊!”  
他突然感受到了一阵剧痛，下体的异物感让他很快就不适应起来，他感觉有东西此刻正在自己的小穴里游走，而瞬间，插在自己身体里的东西又多了一根，疼的他不禁呻吟起来：“嗯啊...什么东西...快出去...”  
对方却没有理会他，而是将自己的第三根手指也慢慢插进了尚未张大的后庭。  
剧痛一阵接着一阵朝着洛云抒袭来，他疼地连说话的力气都没有了，此刻只能发出“嗯...啊...”的呻吟，而为来得及吞咽津液也顺着脖颈逐渐滑落，白皙的锁骨之处陡然湿了一大片。  
“哥哥，放松，你太紧了。”不知何时，楚轩突然贴着洛云抒的耳畔轻轻说着，他温热的气息一下子便浇遍了洛云抒微烫的脖颈之间，洛云抒被他刺激地眼眶都湿润起来，楚轩则一把吻过他哭红的双眼，而自己的手指却还在洛云抒的身体里一点点深入。  
等到楚轩将手指取出的那同时，淫靡的爱液便跟着一起不断涌出，洛云抒只觉得自己下身一空，突然有点不适应起来，发烫的身子微微发着颤，而自己身下的榻上早已经湿滑一片。  
楚轩毫不犹豫地继续将手指送入尚未闭合的小穴之中，有了爱液的润滑，这次明显容易了许多，于是楚轩轻而易举地占领了洛云抒的小穴，慢慢推送起来。  
“呜...呜...”洛云抒随着楚轩不停抽插的幅度而跟着一块呻吟，三根罪恶的手指此刻正在快速抽动着，就像最粗糙的麻绳一般，蹂躏着洛云抒柔软的后穴，将他褶皱的肠道撑地逐渐平滑起来，而洛云抒则疼的说不出一句完整的语句，只能咬着唇瓣发出细碎的哭声。  
“好了，差不多了。”楚轩满意地抽出了手指。  
当其退出去的同时，洛云抒的脸已然红的不成样子，他此刻已经丧失了意志，耳朵里充斥着“嗡嗡嗡”的杂音，大口的喘着气的同时，他半眯着眼看向楚轩，似乎打算用口型，辨认出这个家伙到底在说什么似的。  
随后，一根巨大而又滚烫的铁棒突然抵住了洛云抒的后穴，他被吓得马上瞪大眼，哆哆嗦嗦地着说：“不要!”而下身那张粉红色的小嘴则微张起来，似乎很期待楚轩的到来。  
楚轩挑了挑眉，鼓弄着物什在小穴附近转了一圈，洛云抒长长的“嗯...”了一声，马上舒服地冒出了白汁，下半身陡然没有了力气。  
随后，楚轩则将他的双腿圈在了自己的腰间，紧接着，他将自己滚烫的物什慢慢推入，小穴在感受到它的到来的同时将其一把含住，洛云抒只觉得自己的肠道瞬间被塞得满满当当地，瞬时面前一黑，胀痛使他连呻吟都发不出来，而那可怕的物什却还在一点点慢慢探入...  
他一把用双手圈住了楚轩的脖子，随后抬起头，继而咬住了他的肩膀，楚轩看着他的眼泪一滴滴顺着红的发烫的脸颊，滑落到自己结实的胸膛之上，实在是于心不忍。  
于是，楚轩停下了动作，皱着眉头轻轻问道：“很疼?”  
“这不是明知故问吗...”  
“那行，”楚轩真的怕自己弄疼了他，于是从他的身体中抽出，而自己则躺在洛云抒的旁边，一言不发的望着他。  
“干什么？”洛云抒总觉得他没安好心。  
“哥哥你自己来吧。”  
“......”  
“坐到我身上来。”  
完毕，洛云抒脚踝上的红线也霎时飞回到了楚轩的发髻之上，又乖巧地变成了一根发带。  
楚轩拖着脑袋，笑着等洛云抒慢慢走进。  
“唉...”  
无奈，洛云抒只好用尽最后一点力气，慢慢坐在楚轩身上，用溢满了爱液的后庭抵住了楚轩巨大物什。  
红透了的后庭马上便将其吸了进去，随后，洛云抒则慢慢插着巨物，缓缓坐下。  
楚轩的物什实在是太大了，洛云抒只觉得自己的肠道被滚烫的巨棒塞得满满当当，似乎下一秒就要裂开似的，最终他发了狠，咬紧了自己的牙关之后，一点点慢慢坐下。  
此时的那滚烫的物什已经将要深入到直肠之中，那是一个十分可怕的深度，洛云抒紧紧闭着眼，一把抓紧了身下的床单，而楚轩则突然反扣住他骨节分明的双手，将自己的腰部猛然朝上一顶，物什瞬间连根没入。  
楚轩埋在他的身体里反复摸索着，当顶到了洛云抒身体中那个凸起的点时，洛云抒一下子挺直了背尖叫起来。  
而楚轩轻轻一笑，既而用那物什细细的摩挲着洛云抒的敏感点，洛云抒既承受着无上的享受也忍耐着无尽的痛苦，像是一脚踏入了水深火热之中，任人宰割。  
随后，楚轩将双手环住了洛云抒的腰际，一下下地在洛云抒的身体之中抽送起来，而那媚肉则也被一点点翻出，看上去诱惑极了。  
于是，房间里只传出了咕噜咕噜的水声，以及男人细碎的哭声。  
那速度越来越快，洛云抒能感受到自己身体里那火热的硬器此刻正在一点点涨大，随后他尖叫起来：“不行了啊...太大了...”  
连尾音都发着颤。  
而楚轩则一点点地吻过他的乳尖，一点点地轻声安慰起来。  
“啊!”  
一瞬间，两人一起停下了动作，滚烫而浓稠的白液一下子全部射进了洛云抒的直肠之中，全部被被已经肏烂了的小穴吞了进去，一滴都未洒出。  
射精过漫长而恍惚，直到洛云抒的小腹都被射的微微隆起，楚轩这才从他的身体中退了出去，点点白液就顺着小穴慢慢流出，榻上瞬间变得一团糟。  
楚轩一把横抱起瘫软了的洛云抒，径直地冲向了香水行。  
“已经结束了，哥哥别怕。”


End file.
